Tank mayhem in Middleton
by WB1996F1
Summary: Tim and Jim raise 2200 dollars in a heatwave over Middleton and get Ron to accompany them to Smarty Mart, thinking that they are going to buy the latest tech toy, but instead end up purchasing a real tank! Nothing in this story is meant to make sense in this story, since this is a cartoon after all. Story request from brycewade1013.
1. Chapter 1

Tank mayhem in Middleton:  
A Kim Possible story.

By WB1996F1, with story ideas from brycewade 1013.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, as they are property of the Walt Disney company.

Chapter 1:

It was a bright summer's day in Middleton USA and everyone was on the receiving end of the biggest heatwave that the town had ever seen in its long History.

The Possible family were all at home, since it was a weekend and they found themselves to be extremely hot and bothered by the heat wave outside.

Kim Possible couldn't really go anywhere during the weekend, because her heavily modified fast purple Sloth got badly beat up after a chase with Drakken and Shego, this obviously irritated Kim quite a lot, not only was there a massive heat wave, but also she had no transportation of her own, alternatively she could just ask her parents to borrow their car, but that would be in return for driving Jim and Tim to soccer practice in which Kim despised the idea of altogether, so that wasn't going to happen.

Jim and Tim, aka the tweebs were in their room thinking of what to do with themselves, on such a hot day.

"I know what exactly what we should do." Jim said enthusiastically.

"What?" Said Tim in an annoyed tone, he was clearly the most hot and bothered out the two twins.

"We should make some lemonade to give to the people of Middleton, during this hot day and raise money while we are doing it." Tim raised an eyebrow at his twin brother. "Really is that the best you can come up with? The hot weather really has got to you hasn't it?"

Tim shook his head. "No you don't understand. Dad has been stacking up on lots of lemons recently and stores them in the garage, I know because I see them in the back. There are enough lemons make enough lemonade for the whole state, let alone Middleton."

Jim was still not convinced. "Oh yeah? Prove it brother!" Tim was shaking his head with smugness "Follow me into the garage and I'll prove it."

With that both tweebs made a quick dash for the garage to see what it had in stock.

Once both twins were inside the garage, Jim scratched his head in confusion in what he saw, While Tim just continued his smugness.

"You see I told you so, now why don't you help me get these in the kitchen and get the lemonade maker started, we have money to be made." Jim was still not sure what to make of it. "First thing how much are you going to charge for a cup? And second, what are we going to spend the money on?" Tim just informed his twin how things are going to be done. "Ok to answer your first question, we going to charge a dollar per drink, and the answer to your second question, we are going to spend the money on the latest tech toy Smarty mart. Sounds good to you?" Jim just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Sure it sounds good to me, now what are waiting for? Let's get squishing with those lemons!" Tim just admired his twin's sudden enthusiasm. "That's the ticket. Now help me carry the first crate of lemons into the kitchen on the double!" With that the twins headed into the kitchen with their lemons and started to make their Lemonade, oh it was going to be a couple of funny days for sure.

End of chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hi readers, like I promised, here is the second chapter, It may be a bit long, put I can promise you things will take off in the next chapter.

Chapter 2:

Monday morning in the Possible residence which can only mean one thing, school. Kim woke feeling as bright as, she would ever be for a day with the cheering squad and showing up Bonnie in the process.

Once Kim got dressed into her turquoise blue shirt, with black jeans, then quickly headed downstairs to have some waffles with syrup for breakfast, then made a quick dash into the garage getting into her purple sloth, headed off to pick up Ron from his house.

* * *

"Morning KP!" Ron said in a cheerful tone, as he climbed into the passenger seat of the sloth. "Morning to you too." Kim said with a loving smile. "You and Rufus didn't eat too much Nacos last didn't you?" Kim stated in an almost mothering like manner. Ron just waved it off. "Of course not Kim." Ron said with a sheepish smile. "Did you do your history homework?" Kim gave Ron a playful glare. "Ron of us two, I don't think you should be the one asking that question, should you?" Ron waved it off. "You know KP, I even ask the weirdest questions, that I don't understand myself. Anyway the sooner we get school done. The better." Ron said, whilst buckling up. "That is one thing we can agree on for sure." Kim Said whilst looking forward, then put the car into gear, to drive off towards Middleton High School.

Unknown to Kim and Ron, the Porsche Boxster of Camille Leon, was following them down the street, two car lengths down, so that it wouldn't alert Kim and Ron, so that they would get the impression that no one was pursuing them. Once Kim Possible got to the school and parked in the students parking lot, Camille Leon parked behind a bush not far from the school grounds, then used her shape shifting morphing plastic surgery abilities to give her the appearance of a casual Middleton high school student, wearing a Tommy Hilfiger red hoodie and casual black jeans, so she wouldn't be recognized by Kim or any of her friends. Camille Leon then set off into the school through the back entrance, carrying a bag with her that contained various copies of Kim Possible's clothes.

* * *

Kim was walking with Ron, in the hallway of Middleton high, but Kim suddenly felt the need to visit the bathroom. "Just wait here one-minute Ron, just need to visit the bathroom." Kim said raising her left finger and then headed into the bathroom in a quick dash.

Kim rushed to the furthest cubicle on her left, since the ones closest to her were out of order for some unknown reason, once Kim got to the cubicle,she slammed the door and locked it almost as quickly as she had entered it, she was clearly very desperate for the loo. Unknown to the red headed teen, Camille Leon arrived in the bathroom, a few seconds after. Camille could instantly hear the sound Kim Possible doing her business, then quickly found the cubicle she was in, then the blond teen jumped into the next one almost as quite as a ninja.

Camille Leon quickly took off her Tommy Hilfiger boy hoodie and black jeans, then quickly used her morphing abilities again, this time to give her the exact appearance of her enemy Kim Possible, including wear the teen hero's clothes. "Ugh!" The disguised Camille Leon said in her head, while having to wear her enemies' clothes. "These are the kind of clothes only a wannabe loser would wear!" Camille thought, then got out a spray can and placed it above were Kim's head was in the next cubicle quietly, while not alerting her enemy's presence.

Kim herself was completely unaware on what was going on around her, she was just deep in thought. "I just wish one day, the world will be at peace and we can all stop fighting." Kim said to herself filled with hope, it would probably take something massive like an alien invasion to bring Kim Possible and her enemies together for the common good. Kim was about to leave the toilet after doing her business when suddenly, she started to feel a little light headed and somewhat weak, then quickly saw gas around her, she tried to look up to the source of the gas, but it was too late, as she completely blacked out and fell to the bathroom floor looking almost dead.

Camille Leon, now the disguised Kim Possible grabbed her enemy, by her two arms and dragged her and placed her in the janitor's closet , which just so happened to be in the bath room, then gaged her mouth with duct tape and took her kimmunicator, so that no one would be aware of the fact that Kim was looked up. Camille Leon smiled evilly at her unconscious foe. "You should be knocked out for at least 3 hours Kim, plenty of time for me to start ruining you!" Camille said, whilst rubbing her hands together while looking at her knocked out victim.

Camille locked Kim Possible in the closet, with the key she manged to sneak from the school's janitor, then grabbed Kim Possible's personal belongings left in the toilet, then quickly dashed out of the toilet to find Ron Stoppable waiting for her, unaware of course that this person wasn't his best friend plus girlfriend. "Hey KP, are you alright? You seem different?" Ron asked confused . Camille Leon pulled Ron into a kiss. "Would me being different do this!" Camille said in her best attempt at mocking Kim, which seemed to have fooled Ron certainly. Ron just looked around to see if anyone was watching and then turned back to what he assumed was his girlfriend. " I guess not." Ron shrugged.

Camille Leon just gave Ron an almost evil like smile, but not too evil to get Ron suspicious. "Good Ron. Now lets head off to History class, pretty boy!" Camille said, while looking at Kim's timetable and grabbing her enemy's boy friend hand walking down the hall as if nothing had happened to the teen hero.

End of Chapter 2:

So Camille Leon is now disguised herself as Kim Possible and Ron doesn't feel even the slight bit of suspicious, chapter 3 will be up by next Sunday, to see Camille's plan finally kick off.

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jim, Tim and Ron arrived at Middleton Smarty Mart, to purchase their latest toy that they desire. Ron was of course not fully happy of having to take his girlfriend's younger brothers to store, because they can't be trusted of their own, but Ron had that second positive thought that Kim would do something nice for him in return eventually.

As the boys made their way down the aisles of Smarty Mart, they got to the tech toys isle, only to find that it had been replaced by something else. "Military equipment discount sale!" The billboard read, above the isle that replaced Jim and Tim's personal passion.

"Wow!" Jim and Tim gasped excitedly. "This stuff looks awesome and is right in our price range!" Ron scratched his head in confusion. "Why didn't Martian Smarty tell me anything about this?" Ron said out load nervously.

The boys searched the isle looking for what they wanted to buy, until they stumbled upon a M1 Abrams tank sitting like car in show room with a price tag of $2200 on its turret.

A sales person approached Ron and the twins. "I see you Stoppable are admiring our latest military stock. Its so cool isn't it!?" The smarty mart worker said while trying to sound exciting.

Jim and Tim had an idea, "Sir, Ron said his interested in buying this very tank. He asked us to look after the cash!" Jim and Tim said quickly. " Ron would you like us to give you the cash?"

Ron looked nervous. "Ur sure why not?." He said whilst sweating, Ron decided to play ball with the tweebs, because if he didn't, it could result in Jim and Tim using his Girlfriend's secret weapon against him.

The smarty mart sales person was over joyed. "I have a sale!" he exclaimed in excitement. " I am going to Smarty mart's employee of the month for sure!" He added looking very smug in the process.

The tank was rolled out the Smarty mart delivery door and driven out onto the street, with Ron driving and the tweebs sitting in the turret.

"Hey Ron!" Jim said. "Since you bought this tank with our money, it is technically ours, So please let us have a go!" Jim demanded.

Ron due to his some what buffoonery, decided to just let the tweebs do what they want. "Sure, thing tweebs." Ron said in a laid-back tone. "Just try not to cause any trouble." He added firmly.

The twins smirked at each other. "Sure thing Ron." They said with mischievous grins. The tank rolled down the streets off Middleton, causing havoc and panic among the citizens of city to run like rabbits, anyone who witnessed it would have thought it was WW3.

The tweebs of course weren't meaning any harm while driving the tank, they were just a bit out of dept for driving such a heavy vehicle. "I can't hold on!" Jim said sounding scared while trying to maintain control of the tank and avoid crushing the parked cars in front of him. "Here let me try!" Tim intervened. But it was no use, as the tank just carried on forward uncontrollably. Ron decided now was the time to take charge.

"Alright boys!" Ron said in an authoritarian tone. " I am going to control of this situation, while you look for the police!" The twins nodded in agreement as they swapped positions in the tank, during they time of handling M1 Abrams, they have crashed through a Bueno Nacho, destroyed a electronics store and were super lucky not to cause a gas station to explode.

"Pull over to the side of the road!" Said a voice with sirens blaring in conjunction. Ron just manged to find the brake to the tank and pulled it instantly causing it to come to a complete stand still. With the tank now pulled over to the side, several officers of the Middleton Police department opened the top door of turret and driver's door.

"You boys are in heap of trouble!" one officer said grabbing Jim. "Yeah big trouble for sure!" the other officers added while grabbing Ron and Tim, then putting them in the patrol car and then heading down to Middleton Police station, this was turning into one weird day for sure.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The tweebs and Ron were taken back to the Middleton police to be given a firm warning for causing unintentional damage. Ron was thankful that his parents were on vacation, but the Possibles were almost his family as much as Kim's, so there was no way out for him without a serious talking to.

"Thank you officer for being very understandable." James Possible said in his polite manner. " I will make sure that these boys are dealt with at home!" He said turning to the tweebs and Ron, with a disapproving look. "Oh by the way, thanks for letting us keep the Tank! I can assure you there will be no trouble with it" Ann Possible added.

With that, the Possibles and Ron headed back to the house, taking the tank with them and locking it up in the garage of the Possible residence .

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the liar of Dr Drakken**.

Dr Drakken was sitting in his Caribbean liar, watching TV while eating pickles , until he saw something on the screen that catches his eyes widely.

"Our top story tonight is, brothers and Sidekick of teen hero Kim Possible, have caused massive mayhem and panic in the streets of Middleton today in an M1 Abrams tank they bought from smarty mart causing unintentional damage in its path , thankfully no one was hurt, could you imagine." The news reporter finished before turning the page. "Now update on this story. The tank has being taken by the Possible's and is now been kept at their house garage, so that no will try and steal it." The reporter paused for a moment before showing footage of what had happened.

Drakken seeing what he saw on the news, spilled his jar of pickles and then began to shout for his sidekick. "Shego! Shego!" Drakken exclaimed excitedly. "I have just thought of another take over the world plan!" Drakken said while rubbing his hands together and grinning evilly. "Shego!? Where are you darn it?!" Drakken ranted, not happy that his assistance was not present as he announced his latest plan.

Shego, Drakken's beautiful, but deadly sidekick, was in the kitchen, searching the refrigerator for a drink, while her boss was ranting to her. "Huh! What possibly ridiculous plan did that blue face moron come up with now!" Shego said muttering, while picking up a can of Monster energy from the refrigerator, then slamming it shut, nearly causing the door to fall off its hinges.

Shego walked into the liars main sitting room, seeing her boss pacing back and forth around the room, obviously still waiting for his sidekick to show. "Y oh Dr D!" Shego said, then took a sip of her drink. "What kind of plan have come up with this time?" Shego said in her usual snarky tone.

Drakken smiled seeing his sidekick enter the room and ask him about his plan. "Shego look at the TV and I will explain it to you." Drakken pointed both his arms towards the TV in the liar and Shego watched for few seconds. Shego's eyes went wide with shock. "Wait your telling me, that Kimmie's buffoon sidekick and twin brothers manged to go done to Smarty Mart in Middleton and buy a tank with out question?" Shego said in a confused manner, whilst taking another sip of her drink. Drakken closed his eyes with a smug smile. "You see Shego, the Possible's have the tank locked up in their garage, which means there is a high risk that someone might steal it!" Drakken said whilst nudging Shego.

Shego just shook her head. "Wait let me get this straight Dr D, you want to take over the world, just by stealing a tank? Sorry to disappoint you Dr D. But to the take over the world is going to take more then one tank." Drakken opened his with his usual evil smile just to show his sidekick that she hasn't heard the whole idea of Drakken's scheme .

"Shego. Shego." Drakken said in a patronising synonym. "That's only part of the plan, we steal the tank and head down to the Middleton Nuclear power plant and threaten to blow up the reactors, then the world will surrender and give in , then I Dr Drakken will be the supreme leader of the world, MWAA HAAA HAAA!" Drakken laughed whilst raising his hands, with Shego just looking to one side, thinking how stupid the whole plan is.

"Oh please Dr D, Jeremy Clarkson could come with better plan than you and he's just as idiotic and moronic as you with his constant phrases and how he thinks he drives everything better then everyone else!" Shego said, whilst finishing her drink and tossing it into the nearby trash can. "Whatever. Anyway lets roll, we have a tank to steal Shego!" Drakken was toke two steps towards the lairs hanger, but then stopped when heard the sound of fake coughing.

"What it is Shego!" Drakken said sound confused. Shego eyes looked at Drakken then, to her right down on the floor where the spilled pickles laid. "Oh that? I will clean that up later Shego, now come on!" Shego ignited both of her plasma hands to warn her boss. "No Dr D, you clean that mess up before we go out on any plan, now get the mop and clean it up now!" Shego said forcefully. "Ye yes, sure thing heh heh, Shego, a clean lair is a happy liar!" Drakken said sounding like a child that has being told off by his mother for refusing to clean up. Shego grind smugly knowing, that even though Drakken is her boss, but deep down both she and Drakken know who's really in charge.

Once Dr Drakken had cleaned up, he and Shego, jumped into the hovercraft and took off towards Middleton to begin their plan for world conquest.

End of Chapter 4:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was now late night at Middleton, as Drakken and Shego arrived at their destination. Shego found the flight to be a little bit frustrating, not the flying itself, but something else.

"Shego! Why can't I ever fly my own hovercraft?!" Drakken wined like a child that has being told he can't have any sweets. Shego in response growled in annoyance. "Dr D you don't get to the fly hovercraft, because it is a punishment for you messing up the crafts wiring looms after not looking at the Haynes manual properly!" Drakken had his hand up his chin. " I am an evil geniuses and yet I can not figure out something as simple as a wiring diagram."

Shego was opened her hand and mimicked Drakken's words. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Dr D. Can we please just get back to the plan in hand?" Shego said in no mood to argue with her dim-witted boss.

"What ever you say Shego,well here we are then." Drakken said quietly while not trying to alert the Possible's of their presence.

Once the two villains further approached the Possible's residence it all looked seemingly normal for what they were storing in their garage, but it was only Shego of course who noticed the problem, as Drakken took one step on the lawn, when a Nome suddenly fired a security netting over the blue villain, trapping him like a terrified child.

"Shego! Get this thing off me! Shego!" Drakken yelled, while saw his sidekick just couldn't contain her amusement at what was happening to her idiotic boss .

"All right Dr D! Jez is just a net! You look like you have just spotted a spider and you come crying to Mommy!" Shego said whilst barley being able hold her laughter.

"Fine, very funny Shego!" Drakken said annoyed, whilst rubbing his lab coat. "How are we going to steal this tank and achieve our plans for world domination!" Drakken said, looking like he was going to cry.

Shego just slapped her forehead. "Ok Dr D, remember Smarty Mart, sells these tanks. So we are not out of luck, we just can't steal this one, it looks like Kimmie's Nerdlinger has put some very good security around here Doc. So trying to get the Possible's tank is just out of the question." Drakken jumped up excitedly. "Can we go to Smarty Mart Shego? Please?" Drakken said whilst kneeling down and holding his hands together, like a child asking his mom if they can go to the candy store. "Ok Dr D, but smarty Mart's closed right now. But that is no problem for me!" Shego said whilst rising both her hands and igniting them with her plasma power.

Drakken clapped his hands happily. "Oh Shego! You are the best, is there anything I can do to repay you?" Drakken asked happily. Shego smirked at the question, "You can buy me a hot tub Dr D. A Jacuzzi in fact, they really get the job done."

Drakken shrugged it off. "Oh well hot tub it is for you Shego. Now lets go! We have a tank to steal!" Drakken said whilst running to the passenger seat of the hovercraft and waiting for Shego to get in the pilot seat, before flying off towards Middleton's Smarty Mart.

* * *

Breaking into Smarty Mart was like walk in the park for Shego, as she knew they had cheap security systems and had the benefit of knowing Martin Smarty personally.

Shego found her way to were the military vehicles were being displayed and found an M1 Abrams just like what the Tweebs had bought earlier.

"Hey Dr D I." Shego started but stopped to see that her boss was somewhere else in the store. "Dr D where are you!? Are going to steal this tank or not!" Shego yelled across the store, like wolf howling in the late night.

Dr Drakken immediately rushed to his sidekick's side with two of his henchmen and quickly explained what held him up. "Shego! I was looking for some Coco Moo! But it turns out they fresh out of it! They have Nesquik, but its not Coco Moo." Drakken said disappointed.

Shego had enough of dealing with Drakken's emotional roller coaster and turned his attention to why they came to Smarty Mart in the first place.

"Excellent work Shego! Right you drive, while I operate the gun with one of the henchmen! Drakken said whilst grinning evilly. Shego made sure her moral compass would be of some use in this plan. "No aiming for the pet stores Doc! Or you will find yourself with 3rd degree burns!" Shego said sitting in the tank's driving seat and firing up one her hands to show its not a laughing matter.

"Fine! Fine!" Drakken said looking a bit scared. Drakken climbed into the turret of the M1 tank and put his head set, then ordered Shego to drive out of the store, through the roller door and out onto the streets towards the Nuclear power plant, to put his plot into motion.

End of Chapter 5:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As the tank drove down the dark streets of Middleton, Dr Drakken just couldn't contain his excitement. "Ha ha, Shego soon the world will be mine! This feels like that board game we play, what's it called?"

"Axis and Allies, Dr D, the game that I would be more challenged at playing against a 5-year-old, then you, I mean seriously who builds a German navy?" Shego remarked taunting, whilst laughing at the same time.

Drakken was in no mood to go over how he sucks at board games and just ordered his sidekick to concentrate on the job at hand.

"What ever Shego, just think about the job in hand, or I will invite my cousin out on more of these schemes."

Shego said nothing more, with the threat of having to deal with Drakken's sexist unpleasant cousin and just did as she was told, which was unusual to say the least.

Drakken and Shego, successfully managed to make it too Middleton's nuclear power plant, almost with ease as there was no traffic in the night.

Shego pulled the tank up to the gates of the power plant, while Drakken sounded his megaphone, whilst standing on top of the turret whilst two henchmen manned the gun.

"Open the gates or you will find yourself blown to smithereens!"

The scared security guard did as he was told, then opened the gate to allow tank into the facility, shaking as he saw the heavy vehicle make its way past him.

As the tank made its way to the reactors and reached them, Shego got out of the driver's seat, then got into the main turret to assist the two henchmen,with Drakken choosing to remain on top, to get his message across.

"Shego, could you please do the honours?" Drakken ordered. Shego turned and pointed the turret towards the middle reactor of six in the power plant and Drakken decided now was the time to reveal what everyone is in for.

"People of the world, surrender to me now, or Middleton becomes the next Chernobyl!" Drakken yelled as loud as a siren. Drakken's henchmen turned up for back up in case if anyone decided to intervene with his desire.

Shego was silence for this part of the plan, as she knew deep down it would come to nothing and fail as usual.

Drakken grinned uncontrollably, he was getting it into his head that this plan might actually work, what can possibly go wrong?

End of Chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kim Possible was woken up the next morning by both her parents who looked very frantic and very worried about what was happening on the outside world, further encouraging the redhead

Kim was of course a bit annoyed by being woken up so early, but got looked past that, as both her parents pointed her towards the TV to see what was going on.

There on the news saw a tank at a power plant at Middleton, thinking it was the tweebs who sneaked off with the tank that was confiscated off them, but Kim took a closer look at the footage on the TV and sure enough it was Kim's number 1 arch nemesis Dr Drakken sitting on top of a tank with a radiation suit, with Shego standing beside him wearing also wearing a radiation suit plus a military helmet, with a few tank shells in her hands.

"Breaking news!" The TV newsreader read out. "Mad scientist Dr Drakken and his small army of henchmen. Have taken over Middleton's nuclear power plant last night and are now threatening to blow it up, if all of the world leaders fail to hand over the world to him. Who can Possibly stop this mayhem from taking place?" The news reporter questioned towards the screen.

"I can!" Kim responded raising her left fist to the TV screen, before making her way to her bedroom to change into her mission outfit, to begin her mission to stop Dr Drakken once again.

"I just don't know how you drive this thin Kimmie Cub?" Dr James Possible questioned his daughter, while putting a finger under his chin.

Kim did her best just to wave it off like it was nothing.

"Its no big Daddy, I have flown a weather machine before remember? This will be easy as pie." Kim said full of confidence.

"Ok, like I said anything is possible for a Possible!" Kim's dad said throwing the keys to Kim and headed out of the garage as if it was normal.

"Right Ron, I will drive and you will operate the turret." Kim said as somersaulted into the tank's driving position.

As Ron was getting the turret, Kim's twin brothers come running in to help.

"Hey Kim!" Jim said. "Its going to take more then one person to operate that turret." Jim explained.

"Yeah also, we are kind of responsible for this chaos happening, so could please help?" Tim pleaded.

Kim feared that saying no to the twins would result in her own secret weapon being used against her.

"Ok fine tweebs, you help Ron out, while I drive." Kim ordered to her twin brothers who just did as they were told.

"Ah KP, are sure you know how to drive this thing, I mean it is way more complicated then it looks." Ron said with slight concern for his girlfriend.

"Ron I can handle this, now shut up and let me drive, we have a power plant to save!" Kim said as she started up the engine of the M1 Abram, before struggling to head out of the garage and onto the street.

Kim was probably a bit to confident in being able to drive the tank, as she struggled to get it to stay in a straight line.

"Are you ok KP?" Ron asked as he heard Kim struggling to keep the tank under control.

"I am fine Ron, it's a good thing I told wade to inform the traffic authorities that there is another tank heading for the power plant and that this one is being driven by team Possible, otherwise everyone will think it is Stalingrad!" Kim said while still struggling to get the tank under proper control.

"Kim just imagine that is like a car, but with a really heavy butt." Ron said trying to be helpful for Kim, which of course it wasn't.

"Not helpful Ron one bit!" Kim said now slightly frustrated with her sidekick.

* * *

A few moments later, Kim and Ron's tank arrived at the nuclear power plant with police escort along with GJ assistance, to finally come face to face with Dr Drakken and Shego, to finally to put a stop to their fun and games.

"Alright Drakken fun time is over!" Kim said emerging from the driver's seat of the tank, with Ron coming to stand by her for support while the tweebs remained seated in the main turret.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed in surprise, which he shouldn't really.

"Why do always act so surprised?" Shego said while putting her hand over her face wandering why she works for such an idiot.

"Anyway Possible, you cannot stop me, after all it is I that has a turret pointing towards one the reactors of this plant. Now we wouldn't want one of those to go boom, would we?" Drakken said while pointing at the reactor and then smirking at his teenage foe, hoping she would give in, which of course she would not.

"Think again Drakken, Ron get into the turret!" Kim said , while she leaped backwards to the driving seat, then began heading straight forward towards Drakken and Shego's tank.

"Ahh! Shego! Do something!" Drakken pleaded with fear, while his sidekick just shifted her eyes up and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Doctor D, I am on it!" Shego said getting into their tank's driving seat, before heading straight forward towards Team Possible's tank.

At first both Shego and Kim though it would be best to try and intimidate each other in their tanks, by driving round in circles and pointing their turrets at each other, to both act as each other's deterrent.

Shego was of course the only one, that got quite destructive in this showdown, as a couple of shots were fired by Drakken and his henchmen, one of them hitting a salt silo on the hills on the outskirts of Middleton and the other destroying a Buneo Nacho billboard, these shots were meant to be a warning for Kim, in case she tired to think of using some other tactic against she and Drakken, luckily no one was hurt in these explosions, as they were just meant to be warning shots.

Kim shaked a bit in fear at the sight of Shego and Drakken as the villain duo fired those shots towards their targets, Kim had to think fast and quick, so when the turret in Shego and Drakken's tank was returning to its forward position to face Kim and Ron, Kim quickly floored it on the tanks accelerator, moving forward towards the opponent's tank, so that they couldn't react in time.

Shego growled angrily at the sight of Kim's tank coming towards, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to react in time, so she just copied what ever Kim was planning to do, hoping that she would be the one to get the upper hand in the brawl.

As the tanks locked fronts with each other, neither Kim or Shego could get the moral high ground in this fight, as the tanks kept on pushing each other pack and forth every two seconds.

Luckily an idea popped into Ron's head. "Rufus buddy, do you think you can get inside Drakken's tank and disable the electrical system?" Ron asked his little naked pet, who looked a pit unsure, then nodded and saluted Ron, before sneaking off to try and get inside the villain's tank.

After a few more minutes of constantly pushing each other's vehicles back and forth. Shego suddenly felt a loss of power and the engine began winding down.

"What the?" Shego exclaimed, as she looked and saw a naked creature with a few wire looms chewed up waving smugly at the green villain.

"Why you-" But before Shego could fully answer, she saw the door open on the top of the driving position of the tank, with a few GJ soldiers pointing their taser guns at the villainess, Shego sighed in frustration, because she knew it would be futile to try and jump in a space this cramped, so she raised her hands up in surrender and allowed one the GJ solders to give her some anti Plasma handcuffs.

"You think your all that, but you're not!" Drakken ranted in anger, as he and Shego were taken away with the henchmen in a high security GJ prison van, to be taken away to Global Justice's top security prison.

"Well another takeover the world plot foiled KP! Now why don't we go out for a drive?" Ron gestured to his Girlfriend.

Kim looked at Ron, then the tank. "Uhh Ron, the only vehicle we have right here for transport, is this tank remember my sloth is currently banged up right now?" Kim said not believing what her boyfriend was telling her.

"I will drive KP, while you just sit in the turret to enjoy the nice weather, now what do you say?" Ron asked hoping Kim would be happy never the less.

"Sure thing Ron, spankin!" Kim said happily, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then headed onto the tank and rolled off to the hills over Middleton to the watch the local sunset on the end of this very funny day, while the tweebs just watched on behind mimicking kissing noises at their older sister .

 **The End.**

Well what did you think? If you liked the story, then please feel free to leave a review if you liked it, also I would like to give a big shout out to brycewade1013 for requesting this story and for sending his ideas for the plot, so thank you brycewade1013 for making this possible.


End file.
